The Untainted Pure Ones
Summery Beings that are beyond the conceptions of our, or any ones, imaginations, the Untainted Pure Ones are the purest and untainted deities that existed before anything gained thought or form. Many have mentioned these beings but are unable to grasp the true idea of what they are. These beings are the predominate originators of the universe, starting with the Primordial Silence. Others, like Primordial Life, Primordial Death, Primordial Chaos and so forth are the beings that all others take and use power from their very forms. The Primordial Silence The first and the last, the Primordial Silence is the true Dimensional Gap, the Void and other titles. This silence is absolute, pure and untainted, unreachable as it cannot exist where any sound happens. Its powers will crush all that dare taint it with noise and watch it with unpure eyes. This being is usually thought to be the home of the first Primordials but the Primordial Silence fled from the sound making Primordials to save itself, leaving a "gap" in its wake. The few that have been near or even in it, the ones that survived, would all claim to have felt as though their bodies were being crushed in the unnatural empty silence that surrounded them. They couldn't hear anything, they were beyond deaf at this point, any sound their bodies would have made are unheard as they are turned into absolutely nothing. The only one to have seen it and survive (To Date as of now) is Centanu, the Alien Primordial God of Death, only seeing it in the heart beat between taking in the energy's of Death and becoming the Primordial of Death itself. The Primordial Death The Pure, Untainted Primordial Death is the one of the few to remain among the universe. It's only pleasure is watching all things die, be it mortal, spiritual or any other way of death, it loves it all. The beings that call upon this Pirmordials power are it's slaves and servants the moment they use the power of Death. It's form is that of the True Grim Reaper, the Scythe wielder that ends all and leaves nothing behind. However, the Primordial also takes on a feminine form as the Grim Reaper as it finds it funny when it shows it's forms face to all before ending them. The Primordial Death was the first to create a "pet" of sorts for itself in the "Gap" left by its fellow Primordial, in that "Gap", the Primordial Death fashioned the Trihexa from it's powers and let it run free. The pet was so devoted to its master that nothing can tame it, the Trihexa was untamable and it took almost all of the power of the God of the Bible, The Primordial Life's creation, to seal it away. This angered The Primordial Death and it personally ended the creation of its fellow Primordial, though, only it knows how it ended the God of the Bible. The beings that call upon Primordial Death are Centanu, The Concept of Death and Destruction, Sariel, Hel, Hades, Pluto, Ah Puch and many, many more death related deities and necromancers. The Primordial Chaos The True Primordial Chaos, only known to by the Greeks, the Pure, Untainted Chaos is the destructiveness that follows everything living or dead thing in the universe. It works well with The Primordial Death and The Primordial Infinite and The Primordial Nothingness, helping fashion The Concept of Death and Destruction, Ophis, and all the Chaos empowered Deities in the universe. Any that dare to face it will all be driven into madness and destructiveness to please the Primordial. Its personal "pet" is the Concept of Death and Destruction, as it is the combination of itself and The Primordial Death. The Primordial Darkness The Prue Untainted Primordial Darkness, the blackness of space and the shadow. The ever present Darkness that makes all fear. It holds the all in its grasp until the end of time and even then, it will still grin in victory as it matters not, it will always win. This Primordial helped create the other less tainted Primordials and even the Concepts, its personal favorite was the Concept of Death and Destruction.Category:Gojira126 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas